


Let Me Burn In Peace

by ashilrak



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Minimal warnings, Untagged unless requested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: A collection of the marliza ficlets I've posted on tumblr





	1. AU where everyone is born with wings but no one can see them until you meet your soulmate.

Wings were such a public thing. 

Religious stories and beliefs and old wives’ tales explained them as making lives easier - a blessing from the good lord above to aid in finding your soulmate. These stories didn’t explain away the different relationships found between soulmates, or the romances found among the wingless.

Alexander had beautiful wings, the color of his eyes with a span astounding for his small size. They provided him with a sense of majesty, unexpected for a man of such humble beginnings. Alexander had captured Eliza’s attention right away. She knew it wasn’t right, for he wasn’t hers to want, but that didn’t stop her.

She got Angelica to introduce them - Angelica who had always had her wings - and by the end of the night, Eliza’s back was still bare.

It took every once of persuasion Eliza had in her to convince Philip Schuyler to allow her to have Alexander, but she got him. He was as brilliant as he was handsome, and Eliza liked to tell herself that there was love shared between them. Everyone knew they weren’t a true match, and they wondered just how Alexander had managed to marry himself to a wingless Schuyler sister.

Eliza was the only one surprised by the Reynolds pamphlet - everyone told her how by his marrying her, Alexander had proven himself to be unfaithful. It hurt, but the pain was dulled by the knowledge that Maria was also wingless. She wasn’t sure why it was so, but she knew it would have hurt more if Alexander had returned to his soulmate.

She wasn’t supposed to meet Maria - hadn’t wanted to - but Eliza had a message to deliver to Mr. Burr, and had run into her at his office.

Maria Reynolds was beautiful, not that Eliza had expected anything different. What was unexpected was how her breath left her body upon Burr’s awkward introduction She didn’t know how to describe the feeling, but one moment she was breathless, and the next she felt a new sense of balance and a straightening of her spine.

Eliza refocused on the seen in front of her and found Miss. Maria Reynolds surrounded by a beautiful frame of gold and bronze feathers, and she felt her breath leave her chest once more. Maria was sporting a similar expression of disbelief, and Burr’s eyes were wide where he was standing to the side. 

She took in a breath, “Hello, I am Elizabeth Hamilton, though I’d feel it much more appropriate for you to call me Eliza. Would you be interested in accompanying me for tea this afternoon? Alexander isn’t due home for several hours, and I do feel any conversations we might have are better suited for a private setting.” 

Maria nodded and smiled slowly, “That would be lovely, Eliza. I ask that you call me Maria.”

Eliza stretched out her arm in an imitation of Alexander on their walks about town, “Lovely, now, I have both a lovely strawberry jam at home and an orange marmalade, which do you prefer?”

And so they left Burr’s office, arm in arm, and walked down the street with their chins held high and their wings on display.


	2. wrap your hands around my throat

She was close. She could feel it building, pulsing. Eliza’s mouth was nibbling and licking along her neck while clever fingers played along her folds and circled her clit.

Maria could feel the sweat along her hairline, her hair sticking to her slick skin. Her own moans were filling she air, and she was close, but not there.

Eliza’s fingers curled within her; the way that always had Maria’s breath hitching. “Baby, baby, what do you need? I’ll give you whatever you need. Just tell me what you want.”

She took in a breath of air, knowing what she wanted but unsure if she could put voice to the thought. Eliza curled her fingers again. “Ah, wrap your hands around my throat.”

Eliza’s head lifted, wide eyes meeting her own. “Are you sure?”

A whine left her throat. She nodded. “Please.”

Maria loved Eliza’s hands. They were small, delicate, dainty. In the morning Eliza liked to trace nonsense patterns on her skin, nails too short to leave marks. But now, with one of those lovely hands applying the faintest of pressure to her throat, Maria moaned.

“Harder, please.”

Eliza pressed harder, and the other hand continued its ministrations, and Maria saw stars.


	3. Tease/Strip Tease

It was too easy to tease Eliza sometimes. The lace peaking out of the top of Maria’s shirt wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, bralettes were a common accessory.

Eliza’s hands liked to wander, and she made the most delightful noise when her hands crept up Maria’s skirt at dinner and encountered more lace.

Maria smirked when Eliza’s gaze met hers, eyes wide.

They didn’t order dessert, and the door had just shut when Maria found herself pushed against the door. Her wrists were pinned to the door above her head and she smirked up at Eliza. “Hey, babe. This is kinda hot, if you don’t mind me saying so.”

Eliza pressed closer. “You’re going to kill me.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

“I don’t believe you.” Eliza’s eyes shined in the dim light. “You’ve personally set out to ruin me. Wearing all sorts of pretty lace, waiting for me to find out, not able to think of anything else.”

She smiled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course.”

“You know.” She pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin right below Eliza’s jaw. “I had a plan for tonight, and you’re ruining it.”

Eliza caught her lips in a kiss. “Am I? Do you want to stick to your plan?”

“I’d love to.”

“Hmmm.” Another kiss. “What do I do?”

“You just need to sit down and enjoy the show.”

Eliza let go of her wrists, and she dropped her hands to Eliza’s shoulders, pushing Eliza to sit down on the couch. “I couldn’t pick out a song, so we’re gonna have to play it be ear.”

Eliza spread her arms out on the couch behind her. “I’m sure it’ll be terrible.”

Maria blew Eliza a kiss. “You know it.”

She had worn a wrap dress, and all it took was a pull on the knot to let it fall open. Eliza licked her lips, and Maria let the fabric fall off her shoulders. She raised her arms in the air, displaying the matching set. “So, what do you think?”

Eliza smiled, and leaned forward, elbows on her knees. “I think I really want you to be much closer to me.”

“This is supposed to be a show.”

Eliza laughed. “Yeah, but I want to touch.” She stretched out her hands.

“Hmmmm,” Maria stepped forward. “I guess,” she straddled Eliza’s thighs, “you owe me though.”

Lips went to her throat. “Whatever you want.”


	4. Women have a much better time than men in this world; there are far more things forbidden to them

Eliza had done her best to play by the rules her entire life. The one time she didn’t - the time she had found the brilliant, beautiful boy and claimed him as her own - was what had lead her to this moment.

It was Maria who had reached out to her. Had left a voicemail when Eliza didn’t answer, saying she didn’t want to defend herself or try to pretend she had done the right thing, but simply wanted to answer any questions Eliza might have.

Her mind had been brimming with questions since she first read the article: was Maria the only one? was she not good enough? why did Alexander let it get so far out of hand? did he not trust her?

She had rehearsed what she was going to say so many times she felt it was embedded on the roof of her mouth. They had decided to meet at a local coffee shop - somewhere public that neither of them were attached to. 

Eliza had done her best to play by the rules her entire life, but the moment she laid eyes on Maria Reynolds, all those rules and all of her prepared rules went running out the window. She couldn’t tell you what it was, but something about Maria’s eyes - beautiful and entrancing - had her thinking thoughts she had never before considered.

If, when, she told Angelica, Eliza knew she’d get told it was because of her emotional turmoil that the forbidden suddenly became her truth. 

But, from the first moment her fingers brushed against Maria’s, none of that mattered.

It became a habit. Maria Reynolds was addicting So was watching Alexander try to reason and logic his way out of the situation while she was fucking the very woman who had ruined their marriage.

Their kisses and touches were bittersweet - all the more electrifying because of it. Maria tasted like chocolate, and Eliza knew that she could never have enough.


	5. Every woman is a rebel.

Maria should have known better than to act on the invitation, but when she saw her name written in unfamiliar handwriting asking her to come to the Hamilton home in two days’ time, she couldn’t resist.

She had expected to find Alexander - an apology would have been shocking, one last fuck was what she thought she was going to get when she knocked on the door.

It was not Alexander who answered. 

Mrs. Hamilton was not a person Maria had ever allowed herself to think too much of, and yet she couldn’t think of anyone else the woman in front of her might be. Maria felt the breath leave her chest, and she stood there speechless, unsure of what to do.

The door was opened, and Mrs. Hamilton nodded at her. “Do come in.”

Maria followed Mrs. Hamilton into the front parlor. As often as she had been in the Hamilton’s home, she had seen very little of it. There was a tea service waiting for them. 

The cup warmed her hands, but Maria didn’t take a sip, still uncertain of what to do. She sneaked a glance at the woman in front of her, taking note of her smooth hair, delicate hands, and arched brows. Mrs. Hamilton was beautiful.

“Mrs. Reynolds.” 

Maria startled, tea sloshing in its cup. “Yes?”

Mrs. Hamilton stared her down, observing and taking note of everything about her. Her gaze was intense. Maria swallowed. 

“I’m sure you’re wondering just why I invited you here.”

She nodded. “I am, I had expected it to be your husband, ma’am.”

“I’m sure you did.” Mrs. Hamilton took a sip of her tea. “But alas, it’s me.”

Maria followed Mrs. Hamilton’s lead and sipped at her own cup. It was good tea.

Mrs. Hamilton set her cup to the side. “I wanted to see you, meet you personally. I wanted to know the woman that made my Hamilton risk so much.”

She gripped the cup in her hand tighter. “Of course.”

“You see, I’ve always been a bit peculiar in my tastes.” Mrs. Hamilton smiled to herself. “Even my Hamilton was a bit of a scandal, but you, Mrs. Reynolds, are something else entirely.”

Maria swallowed. “Oh?” Mrs. Hamilton couldn’t be implying what she thought she was. She wasn’t supposed to find other like her, she was meant to keep her wandering thoughts to herself. The smooth skin hidden under the fabric of a lady’s dress wasn’t for her to taste and to touch. And yet, with those thoughts in her mind, Mrs. Hamilton’s direct gaze held a much different meaning.

Mrs. Hamilton smirked, and leaned forward, hooking a finger under her chin. “You’re beautiful, you know.”

She set the tea cup to the side, knowing it would be of no use for the next while. “You’re too kind, Mrs. Hamilton.”

A hand dropped to her skirt covered thigh, resting there, intention clear. “Call me Eliza, we’re to get rather intimate, after all.”

“Of course, Eliza.”

Eliza smiled, and ran her thumb over Maria’s lower lip. “Now, Miss. Maria, however do you suggest we begin?”


	6. Are you hitting on her for me?

“Eliza’s fingers were intertwined with Alex’s, their hands swinging between them as they waiting for the line to move along. It was a habit of theirs - every Saturday morning they’d find themselves in the same coffee shop updating each other on their lives. If someone had asked Eliza how she imagined her future five years ago, Alexander would be in it, but in a very different role.

She pressed her cheek to Alex’s shoulder and said, “she’s here.”

“Ooooh, is she?” Alex looked at her, lips curled into a smirk. “The absolute goddess - your words, not mine - who makes your little heart go pitter patter? That she? The beautiful and mysterious Maria who makes you forget how to talk every time she takes your order?”

Eliza shoved against his arm, eyes narrowing. “And if it is?”

“Then I’m happy your gay heart will be satisfied for a week more.” Alex laughed. “I don’t get why you don’t just talk to her.”

“She’s working!” Eliza squeezed his hand tighter. “I’m probably just another in along line of customers trying to get her number! She doesn’t need to be bothered! She’s at work! We’re her customers! That’s not an appropriate place to start a relationship!”

Alex shrugged. “I guess, I mean, I’m just saying. If it doesn’t work out she’ll probably just brush it off and not worry about it too much, but think about if it does - you can fall in love and in a couple of years you’ll be walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress ready to declare her your wife for the world to see.”

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and pushed at Alex’s arm again. “Shut up.”

“You know, I might just have to take this into my own hands.”

Eliza lifted her head, mouth dropping open in horror. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh,” Alex said, nodding. “I certainly would. We can plan the entire thing, she falls in love with me, you seduce her, I pretend to be heartbroken, and then you’ll have a great story to tell the kids.”

“I hate you and everything you stand for.”

“No you don’t.” Alex let go of her hand and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “C’mon, looks like it’s my time to shine.”

“Alex-”

Alex smiled a grin that Eliza recognized as the one he used to charm everyone around him and directed it at Maria. “Hello! How are you on this beautiful day? Though I hope you don’t mind if I say that even the golden sun cannot outshine you.”

Maria raised a brow, unimpressed. “What can I get for you today?” Eliza stepped behind Alex and peeked over his shoulder, wanting to prevent whatever disaster Alex had planned but also fine with watching Maria shut him down. Hopefully shut him down. 

“Well,” Alex leaned against the counter. “I will be having a large black coffee, and my lovely lesbian friend named Eliza will be having a medium dirty chai.”

Eliza wanted nothing more than to melt into the ground, but Maria’s eyes went wide and met her own for the shortest moment, and Eliza’s heart went tight. Maria reached for a cup and said, “you know, I’ve seen you guys here pretty often. I always assumed you were together.”

“Most people do, but Eliza here is dreadfully single.”

Maria handed the cup over. Eliza went on her toes to whisper into Alex’s ear, “Are you hitting on her for me?” 

Alex gave no reaction, but continued to speak to Maria, “In fact, she is so single that I think it’s about time I set her up with someone. Do you know anyone who might fit the bill?”

“I might,” Maria said, smirking. Her eyes met Eliza’s again, sparkling. “In fact, depending on if lovely lesbian Eliza is free this afternoon, I myself might be willing to take the challenge.”

Eliza swallowed, not quite believed what she had just heard. Alex looked at her and asked, “are you free this afternoon?”

“I am very free this afternoon,” she said, nodding.

Maria handed the second cup off. “Well then, it’s a date. My number’s on the cup. I hope to hear from you.”

“Oh, you will,” Eliza squeaked, cheeks beet-red.

Alex directed her to the side to wait for their drinks. “See, that wasn’t that bad!”

Eliza shoved at his arm. “I cannot believe you just did that!:


	7. Just relax, we're going to be a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -dubious consent-

There were near endless lists of people who might have been calling on her at this time of day, but Mrs. Maria Reynolds was the last person Eliza expected. She inhaled a sharp, quick breath as she looked Maria over head to toe. Maria was stunning, even as she huddled into herself, but Eliza hadn’t expected anything less. Alexander had always been obsessed with outward appearance.

Maria looked up at her with wide, sad eyes, and Eliza felt something alight in her chest. Her expression dd not change from its default, polite small smile as she said, “Mr. Hamilton is not here at the moment.”

A moment of silence passed, and Eliza watched as Maria gathered something within herself and straightened her shoulders. Maria lifted her chin high and said, “I am not here to see Mr. Hamilton.”

“Then why are you here?” Eliza asked.

Maria swallowed. “I’m here to see you.”

Eliza took a step forward, eyes drifting down to Maria’s chest, rising and falling with each breath, constrained by stiff fabric. “Why?”

She looked back up at Maria, pinned her down with an unrelenting gaze, and waited.

Maria’s tongue darted out to lick her lips. Maria’s eyes tracked the movement.

“I’m not sure,” she said.

“We’ll figure something out.”

Eliza extended a hand and Maria placed her own in it and said, almost too low for Eliza to hear, “thank you.”

Eliza guided Maria into the front room. She sat down on the dofa and pulled Maria down next. She kept a hold of Maria’s hand and, nothing the tension still in Maria’s shoulders, said, “I’m not out to ruin you.” She smiled. “Even if I was, I’m afraid my husband already has.”

Maria nodded, and there was something in her doe-like eyes that made Eliza want to reach out and do something. She squeezed Maria’s hand and asked, “is there anything I can get you?”

Maria shook her head and bit her lip, saying nothing. Instead of the expected frustration, Eliza had a sudden understanding of her husband’s actions. There was something about Maria that made her want to reach out and take.

She leaned forward and placed a hand on Maria’s knee, letting her eyes linger on Maria’s shining lips. Maria’s eyes widened and she gasped and said, “Mrs. Hamilton, I-”

“Shhhh,” Eliza whispered. “And call me Eliza.”

She ran her hand up Maria’s thigh, over the fabric of her skirts, and Maria froze and said, “I, Eliza, what are-”

Eliza closed the short distance between them and captured Maria’s lips in a kiss. 

She pulled aware. “Just relax,” she whispered into Maria’s open mouth. Her hand inched further up Maria’s thigh. “We’re going to be here a while.”

Maria remained still, and Eliza bit down on her lower lip, reveling in the small sound Maria made at the sharp sensation. Yes. Maria was perfect. She pulled away. Maria’s chest was expanding faster now - fuller - her cheeks flushed.

She let go of Maria’s hand and trailed her fingers along the top of Maria’s breasts, brushing along the side of Maria’s neck as she reached her hand into Maria’s hair, ruining the style it was arranged into.

Maria let out another delicious sound and Eliza smiled before leaning down to press her lips to Maria’s throat and pushing her back against the sofa.

Eliza bit down on Maria’s collarbone when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.


	8. Can I buy you a coffee?

Eliza should have known better than to have that last mimosa at brunch, but Alex hadn’t stopped talking and it had been all to easy to drain her glass between bites as he rambled on and on.

Alex was handsome, intelligent, and oh so charming, but despite Angelica’s belief that they’d be a perfect fit, Eliza couldn’t see herself falling in love with him. He was too much - the ambition that dripped off of him told Eliza that he wanted more than she could give him. A better brother-in-law than husband. 

Her toes hurt, but she was too close to her apartment to justify an uber. She pushed her hair out of her face. Eliza pulled the strap of her purse higher on to her shoulder and huffed as she continued on. Seven more minutes, she could do this.

The toe of Eliza’s shoe got caught on a raised part of the sidewalk and she went flying through the air. Her face would have collided with the unwelcoming payment were it not for the arms that caught her.

Eliza looked up at her savior with words of thanks waiting on her tongue, but they vanished when she caught sight of the beautiful face that greeted her.

She was saved from having to say something when the woman asked, “are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Eliza breathed out, regaining her footing. “Thanks.”

“Of course, no problem.”

Eliza pulled on the bottom of her shirt to straighten it out. They were in front of a coffee shop. Perfect. She could work with this.

She turned back to her hero of the moment. “Hey, could I buy you a coffee?”

“Coffee sounds great,” the woman said, smiling. “I’m Maria, by the way.”

She smiled back. “Eliza.”


	9. could you write literally anything about marliza?

Eliza reached her hand into Maria’s hair and pulled, smirking at the sharp sound that came out of Maria’s throat. Maria’s eyes were squeezed shut, her teeth were digging into her lower lip, and her head was pulled back to expose the beautiful expanse of the smooth skin of her neck.

“Oooh,” Eliza said, dipping her head down to press her mouth against Maria’s jaw. Maria was so pretty like this, kneeling at her feet. “Why, I had plans for you this evening, but I see you’re not properly dressed,” she said, tracing her finger along Maria’s collarbone.

Maria let out a slow breath and said, “I didn’t have time to change.”

“You could have made time,” Eliza said. She pulled away and straightened in her chair. Maria’s eyes were open now, looking up at her full of some feeling she didn’t care enough to identify. “Everything had to change now, because of you.” Eliza clicked her tongue. “You’re always make such waves, don’t you.”

“Yes Ms. Eliza,” Maria whispered. “I do.”

Eliza hummed and pulled on Maria’s hair again. The resulting keen lit a sort of fire in her. “And what are you going to do about that?”

“Whatever you want, Ms. Eliza,” Maria said. “Whatever you think I deserve.”

She leaned down and captured Mara’s lips. There was nothing soft about it, nothing gentle. It was bruising and Eliza bit down as she pulled away. Maria’s chest was heaving, and she could see that Maria wanted to reach forward - to touch - but couldn’t for the ropes that held her wrists in place. “You’re lucky that I’m in a good mood tonight,” she said, smirking.

Eliza pulled Maria up to lay over her lap and lifted Maria’s skirt to reveal a beautiful ass covered by sheer panties. She ran her hand over the edges and said, “I didn’t buy you these.”

“No, Ms. Eliza.”

She pushed the fabric down and spread her hand over soft skin. “What’s the rule?”

Maria replied, voice low, “I’m only supposed to wear what you buy me, Ms. Eliza.”

“Very good,” she said. “Ten more, then. Count for me.”

She lifted her arms and brought it down, the sound of the slap filling the small room.

“One,” Maria gasped out.

Eliza lifted her hand again and asked, “color?”

“Green,” Maria said. She let out a small sound of pleasure. “Very green.”


	10. "Maria, you can't."

“How’s it dangerous?” Maria asked, eyes narrowed. “This is what I do.”

Eliza reached forward for Maria’s hand and squeezed tight. “This is different thought,” she said, voice pleading. “Usually it’s heiresses or CEOs, not the mafia. Maria, please-”

“No.” Maria pulled her hand away and shook her head. “This is what I do. This is how I can help them. Monroe won’t know what hit him - I’ll be in and out before you could even begin to worry.” Maria smiled. “I’m not taking anything, I’m just gathering information. I’ll be one pretty face among hundreds, it’s barely even a job.”

“Maria-”

“Shhhh.” Maria leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Eliza’s lips. “It’s going to be fine.”

“They’re some of the best,” Eliza said. “They’re going to be able to pinpoint every single person there, everyone except you. They’re going to know you’re not supposed to be there. They’ll get you and we both have heard the stories. You might not come back. I need you to come back.”

Maria shook her head. “The stories are just rumors,” she said, trying to be reassuring. “They’re not going to drag me into a torture chamber hidden away in the basement. It’s in a hotel. I’m going to have a room under an alias Aaron made - it’ll be bullet proof, just like it always is.”

“What if someone stops you, tries to dance with you or something and realized you’re not supposed to be there.” Eliza didn’t know why, but for some reason the sense of panic wasn’t leaving her. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that tonight was going to go downhill, and she couldn’t explain why. “What are you going to do? What if it’s not an underling? What if you attract Monroe’s attention?!”

Maria smirked and fluttered her lashes. “I’ll tell him that I wanted to see what the big party was all about, that I’m meeting up with some friends for a girls’ weekend but got fed up of their bullshit.” Maria pressed her hands to Eliza’s shoulders. “I’ll drag a finger down his chest and tell him I hadn’t even imagined that such a handsome, powerful man would take interest in me of all people. After all, I’m just some nobody.”

“You’re not a nobody,” Eliza whispered, feeling still not going away.

“It’ll be fine, love,” Maria said. “I have to start getting ready, I’ll see you later tonight, yeah?”

Eliza nodded, and she felt her eyes burn as she watched Maria turn down the hall. She just couldn’t get rid of the feeling that tonight would be Maria’s last. Monroe’s men were vicious, and despite how much Maria tried to reassure her, Eliza knew that nothing ever went as planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
